A Sexy Fight
by Siren's-Silence
Summary: Ont-Shot. Hinata Now An ANBU Is Sent Out On Another Retrieval Mission For Sasuke With The Rest Of Rookie Nine. She Now Stands Infront Of Him Ready For A Fight, But It Goes Far From That.


Hinata Panted As She Leaned Against A Tree With Her Arm While Her Shoulders And Back Slouched, Her Chest Going In And Out As She Breathed. A Pale Eyed Glare Was Aimed At Dark Obsidian Orbs, Which In Returned Raised An Eyebrow With Aumsement, A Smirk Spreading Across His Lips.

Hinata Was Now Nineteen As Well As Sasuke, Hinata Hyuuga; Grown Out Of The Akward Stage And Into A Full Fledged Jounin With Much More Confidence And Strength, Also With Rookie Nine Trying To Retrieve Sasuke At The Moment. Sasuke Uchiha; Continuing With The Deceased Orochimaru's Plans, Much Stronger, And Currently Trying To Be Returned To Konoha...Against His Will.

Hinata Stood Up Straight, Not Taking Off The Uchiha For One Second, Her Glare Still There, As Was Sasuke's, "Uchiha, Sasuke Please Come Quietly And Peacefully" Hinata's Voice Was Full Of Command And Slight Anger. Sasuke Was Suprised But Only Showing It With A Raised Eyebrow, _The Hyuuga Has Backbone' _Sasuke Charged At Her In A Flash He Was Beside Her, His Blade To Her Neck. Hinata Didn't Flinch, She Held Her Head Proud And High Just As A Hyuuga Should. Sasuke Studied Her Face, Beads Of Sweat Were On her Forhead And Her Eyebrows were Furrowed As Her Lip Trembling Slightly. He Smirked Lightly, She Was Scared And He Could Tell By That Look In Her Eyes Even Though She Was Had Won, That Is Until He Felt Somethign Sharp Poking At The Skin Of His Abdomen, Ready To Peirce The Skin, He Held His Blade In The Same place As he Looked Down, Seeing The Blade Of A Ninjato Pointing At Him, The Handle Of The Ninjato Being Held By A Pale Slender Hand; Hinata's Hand.

Hinata Jumped Back At The Same Time He Did Even Though The Both Swung At Eachother With There Blades, Both Missing Except For Sasuke's He Had Slashed Her Hip Even Though It Was As Thin As A Paper Cut, But It Was Long Since It Reached Her Back Almost Touching The Smooth Bumps Of Her Spine. Hinata Threw Two Shuriken From The Unnocupied Hand, In A Second Sasuke Was Gone And Two Dull Thuds Were Heard, She Had Missed! She Never Missed! Within That Time She Realized A Familiar Chakra Was Behind Her "Sasuke" She Turned Around As Fast As She Could And Raised Her Ninjato, Hearing Steel Clashing With Steel. She Pushed Him Away With Her Sword And Backflipped Her Foot Making Contact With His Jaw. Sasuke Flew Back Slamming Into One Of The Trees, The Hit Was Chakra Filled, Just Like Saukra's Technique.

Hinata Landed On Her Feet But Was Soon Flying Through The Air Head First, Sasuke Had Landed The Same Blow But With His Fist And He Did Not Let Up. Hinata Hit The Ground Hard, Rolling A Few Times As She Did Until Coming To A Stop Into A Tree. Sasuke Smirked As He Headed Twards The Hyuuga With Slowly Paced Steps As If Mocking Her To Get Up. He Watched Her Intently As He Heard A Groan From Her, Pushing Herself Up Slowly She Looked Up At Him, Her Bottom Lip Bleeding Profusely As She Glared. Sasuke Flicked To Shuriken At Her As If She Was Dirt Only To Hear A Poof,His Eyes Widened Slightly As The Log Appeared, His Sharingan As Was Her Byakugan At The Last Second.

Sasuke Felt A Jab To His Side And Then His Arm, He Looked To Where It Had Come From, His Eyes Now Widening Even More As SHe Had Got Him, Quickly He Swept His Arm Towards Her In Which She Blocked, Then She Threw A Punch Only To Have It Countered, This Went On For A Few Minutes Before She Jabbed Him With Her Gentle Fist Style In The Shoulder, Quickly Pulling Out His Blade And Slashing At Her Furiously, He Had It, She Was Gettign On his Nerves. She Had Dodged A Few Only Getting Minor Cuts. She Glared And Threw A Few Shuriken His Way, Until He Dissapeared And Reappeared Infront Of Her Pinning Her To A Tree With His Own Body, While His Blade Was To Her Throat, She Didn't Bother To Stiffen She Just Glared At The Uchiha As Her Hands Remained At Her Sides.

Sasuke Looked At Her As She Was Having A Battle With Herself, His Curiousity Peaked As He Opened His Mouth. "What's Wrong Hyuuga? Out Of Ideas?" His Tone Was Mocking As Was His Smirk.

Hinata's Glare Intensified "I Have One But It Sickens Me To Think Anout It Uchiha" Saying The Last Word Like Acid Her Hands Balling Into Fists.

Sasuke Raised An Eyebrow And Opened His Mouth To Question What It Was, But The First Syllable Hadn't Even Left His Mouth When Hinata Pushed Her Head Forward And Placed Her Lips On His With A Forceful Kiss, His Blade Digging Into The Skin Of Her Neck And Cutting it, But Not Deep Enough To Cause A Fatal Wound.

Sasuke's Eyes Went Wide And His Eyebrows Raised To His Hairline As He Finally Got Through The Shock, Her Lips Were Suprisingly Soft Even If The Kiss Was Forceful. It Aroused Him At How Roughly She Had Kissed Him, Which In Turn He Kissed Back, Much To Hinata's Dismay And To Sasuke's Liking. He Lowered His Sword After A Few Minutes Into The Kiss, Pulling Away From Her Before Lowering His Kisses To Her Neck, Hinata In Return Let Out A Small Gasp, She Was Shocked, Sure He Was Going TO kill Her, After All She Had Got Caught Up In The Kiss. She Glared Lightly And Rested Both Her Arms On Either Of His Shoulders And Tilted Her Head Back, He Smirked Lightly And Continued To Kiss, Nibbling On Her Skin From Time To Time Which In Turn Caused Her To Gasp Every Now And Then.

He Pressed His Body Against Hers For More, As He Kissed Her Roughly Like The First Time She had Kissed Him, But This Time He Didn't Taste As Much Blood Between Their Kiss From Her Bloodied Lip. Biting Down On It To At Least Get More Blood On His Tounge, But She Let Out A Pained Gasp, And He Dug His Tounge Into Her Mouth, And Started To Explore Her Mouth. She Let Out A Groan And Complied With Sasuke, Her Tounge Battling For Dominance Against His.

His Hands Roamed The Sides Of Her Body As He Was Able To Move Them Again, Following The Curve Down From Her Waist To Her Hips, And Back Up Again. They Continued likt this for minutes, Only pulling back for air then going right back at it, Sasuke Let His Hands Roma Wherever They Could Which Left Him Much More Arused As He Had Been Awhile Ago, And Hinata Could Tell From Something Poking Up Against Her Leg. She Moved Her Leg Up And Back Down Where The Pressure Of His Arousal Was, Causing Him To Let Out A Groan. With That Hinata Quickly Raised Her Arms Away From Him And Tried To Jab Him Once Again Only To Get Her Hands Pinned Above Her Head Along With His Body Pinning Hers. Sasuke Smirked Knowing She Would Try Something Like This.

"Sasuke!" Naruto Yelled As he Appeared From The Trees As If He Had Run Over A Week, Panting Lightly He Looked Up At the Scene, He Had Hianta Pinned To A Tree With His Body While He Held Her Hands Above Her Head. With That Sasuke Pulled Back And Raised His Knee, And Hit Hinata's Stomach As Hard As He Could, Causing Her To Double Over As He Let GO And Dissapeared Into The Trees. "Hinata!" Naruto Ran Over To Her Ignorign Sasuke For The Time Being As He Could Probably Catch Up, That is Until He Saw The Wounds on Hinata, Bruises And Blood Here And There. Naruto Still Veiwed Her As The Fragile Little Thing Back In Their Genin Days, where she would faint constantly. "Hinata You Okay?" He looked at her worriedly as she went into a fit of coughs.

After Hinata was doen with her fit, she glared over towards Naruto, getting up on her hands and knees she yelled "What The Hell! Go After Him!" Naruto nodded and headed towards his direction without another word, never knowing Hinata could be so angry, and that scared him. Hinata sat up and leaned against a tree panting lightly. "At Least I Got Some Frustration Out" Hinata smirked lightly as she looked straight ahead "Damn Uchiha"


End file.
